One and Lazy Eye samurai
by aditiya-kun479
Summary: Semuanya bermula ketika Gintoki diminta untuk menjadi bodyguards Kyubei untuk sehari. awalnya cuma tugas itu yang dilaksanakan Gintoki namaun pada akhirnya dia malah semakin dekat dengan clientnya
1. Chapter 1

One and Lazy Eye Samurai

Yo, selamat membaca fanfic ini hope you like it

Anime : gintama

Genre : romance , comedy

Rating : T (teen)

Character : Sakata gintoki , Yagyu kyubei

Pairing gintoki x kyubei

Warning : ooc , typo , gaje

Desclaimer : gintama punya sorachi

Story start!

Sakata Gintoki, seorang samurai bekas veteran perang yang mempunyai mata seperti ikan mati atau lazy eye, orang – orang memanggilnya samurai brengsek karena tingkahnya yang kurang ajar, selain itu juga punya pekerjaan yang tidak jelas bernama yorozuya 'bersedia melakukan apapun asal dibayar' itu pekerjaannya, namun client yang datang tidak setiap hari jadi dia lebih sering menganggur, yukata yang dia kenakan pun hanya dipakai sebelah karena kekurangan uang buat beli bahan, eh bukan, itu stylenya.

Ya walaupun biasanya dia menganggur, hari ini beda karena dia mendapat client dari clan kaya yang terkenal clan yagyu, mereka berani bayar mahal untuk menyewa jasanya, jadi Gintoki pergi sendirian kali ini bukan karena ia ingin tapi kagura dan shinpachi bisa – bisanya kena demam secara bersamaan.

Dan Gintoki pun sampai didepan gerbang rumah clan yagyu yang dijaga oleh 2 pemuda botak.

"ano sumimasen, salah satu dari klanmu menyewa jasaku jadi boleh kah aku masuk ?" gintoki bertanya kepada 2 penjaga botak yang entah sudah berapa lama berdiri disana.

"ah! Kau...kau orang brengsek yang dulu mengacau dojo kami kan?! Mana mungkin kami membiarkanmu masuk sialan!" salah satu pemuda botak tiba – tiba menyahut sebut saja botak A

"tenang dulu mang, dulu aku mengacau dojo kalian karena suatu keperluan, untuk yang itu aku minta maaf, tapi kali ini berbeda lho aku datang karena klan kalianmenyewa jasaku suer! Jadi biarkan aku masuk ya..ya" gintoki berusaha menenangkan botak A yang emosi seperti kesurupan

"emang ku perduli bego! Rasa sakit yang kami terima waktu itu akan kami balaskan, bersiaplah BOTAK!" pemuda botak yang lain mengambil katana kayunya dan bersiap menyerang gintoki sebut saja dia botak B

"SIAPA YANG KAU PAGGIL BOTAK DASAR BOTAK! , kalian tau aktor yang memerankanku di film live action gintama menghajar orang botak seperti kalian di film yang lain, dan aku tidak keberatan melakukan hal yang sama pada kalian kheh AYO MAJU SINI BOTAKYARO!" gintoki mengambil pedang kayunya dan bersiap menghajar botakyaro didepannya.

"MATI KAU SIA-" tanpamereka sadari ayumu sudah berada di belang mereka dan membanting botakyaro ke pintu gerbang yang mereka jaga.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA TAMUKU BOTAKYARO!" ayumu menginjak – nginjak 2 botak bawahannya sendiri

"ke-kenapa ayumu - sama juga memanggil kami botakyaro...ah" dan kedua boak itu pun pingsan

"cih dsar tidak berguna, gintoki sama maaf atas penyambutan yang kurang nyaman ini, mari silahkan mas-uhuk uhuk!" ayumu mencoba minta maaf ke gintoki dengan kondidinya yang bisa dibilang 'sehat'

"ah tidak usah dipikirkan, kau sepertinya kurang sehat apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja dan kau istirahat" gintoki mengkhawatirkan keadaan ayumu

"jangan gintoki sama, mari kita bahas pemrintaan saya diruangan yang hangat"

Sekarang gintoki sedang duduk dan minum teh bersama ayumu di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup nyaman.

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan ?" gintoki menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka

"uhuk uhuk sebenarnya kami 4 penjaga yagyu terkuat hari ini harus menemani waka ke kota 'sebelah' untuk bertemu dengan dengan kenalannya, tapi entah bagaimana uhuk kami terkena demam secara bersamaan, jadi kami memintamu untuk mengawal waka hari ini, bayaran menyusul"

"oke, jadi kapan kami berangkat?"

Harusnya sebentar lagi, tadi waka sedang bersiap-siap" lalu kyubei memasuki ruangan itu

"ayumu apa pengganti mu sudah dat- ah sakata – san jadi kau orang yang disewa ayumu yah, kalau begitu mari kita berangkat" kyubei mengankan pakaian normalnya dan membawa katana seperti biasa rambutnya di ikat ponytail tapi jika dulu rambut bagin depannya di tarik semua kebelakang, sekarang di urai kedepan agar lebih feminim, dan tentu saja dia memakai penutup mata dimata kirinya.

"panggil saja aku gin-san, kalau begitu kami berangkat sekarang , jangan lupa bayaranku ya" gintoki berdiri dan menghampiri kyubei

"hati – hati dijalan waka uhuk jangan pulang terlalu malam ya ohok"

"memangnya kau ibuku" jawab kyubei

Gintoki dan Kyubei menaiki kereta sinpansen (plesetan shinkansen) untuk sampai di kota 'sebelah'. Di perjalanan mereka tidak bicara sama sekali karena tertidur. Kyubei menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gintoki, gintoki sempat bangun namun membiarkannya dan kembali tidur, sebelum sampai kyubei pun bangun dan mengucek matanya

"yo, ohayou ojou-sama" gintoki menyapanya

"uh, sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" kyubei bertanya dengan muka yang masih mengantuk

"cukp lama sampai kau ngiler dibahuku"

"eh! Maaf so-soal itu" kyubei minta maaf dengan muka malu-malu

"he tidak apa – apa, justru aku senang karena mendapatkan iler gadis perawan ha ha h-eh" sling kyubei mengeluarkan katananya dan menaruhya di leher gintoki.

"jika kau mengatakan hal itu lagi akan kupotong mu" ktubei mengancamnya dengan muka yang cukup seram aura hitam terlihat di sekitanya

"iya iya maaf aku takkan mengatakannya lagi " gintoki minta maaf dengan muka pucat

"kalau begitu bagus, akan kumaafkan" kyubei menyarungkan kembali katananya.

Dan keretapun sampai di stasiun kota 'sebelah' gintoki dan kyubei turun dari kereta dan menuju tempat kenalan kubei dengan jalan kaki di perjalanan gintoki bertanya kepada kyubei tentang kenalannya itu

"hei kyubei, kenalanmu ini orang yang seperti apa? "

"oh mereka dalah pasangan yang sudah mendukung klanku dari dulu"

"He... jadi mereka sama dengan orang yang datang waktu pesta ulang tahunmu yah"

"TENTU SAJA BERBEDA! Mereka sudah mengenalku sejak aku lahir, ketika aku kecil aku dipaksa menjadi pria oleh ayah dan kakekku, mereka tetap memperlakukanku seperti gadis pada umumnya, ketika mereka berkunjung mereka selalu membawakanku kiono yang bagus tapi selalu di rusak ayahku karena ingin aku jadi pria, aku juga pernah bermain ke rumah mereka dan itu adalah yang menyenangkan, kau tahu mereka sudah seperti orang tua ku ah buakan berarti aku membenci ayahku tapi , kau tau mereka sudah seperti orang tua ideal bagiku" gintoki memandangi kyubei yang menceritakan kenalannya itu, dimata gintoki sekarang kyubei sudah seperti gadis pada umumnya.

"hoo... kau pasti menyayangi mereka kan?"

"tentu saja, ah kita sudah sampai"

Di depan mereka ada mansion besar ala barat lengkap dengan air mancurnya, gintoki dan kyubei pun masuk kedalam dan mereka pun di sambut maid dari rumah tersebut

"permisi, saya adalah pemimpin klan yagyu, yagyu kyubei ingin bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini"

"baiklah silahkan ikuti sya" kyubei dan gintoki pun mengikuti maid tersebut dan mereka dipersilahkan menunggu di ruang tamu yang cukup besar sampai akhirnya datang tuan dan nyonya dengan muka orang barata tapi menggunakan yukatta dan kimono berwarna hijau

"ah kyu – chan terimakasihsudah mau datang ketempat kami" wanita paruh baya memeluk kyubei

"tidak apa – apa, aku senang kok bisa kesini, oh iya gin – san perkenalkan mereka adalah Historia dan eren ZUGER kenalanku dan pemilik mansionini dan juga pemilik perusahaan zuger company" (plesetan eren dan historia dari snk)

"ah kyu – chan apa dia tunanganmu ?"

"bu-bukan dia hanya body guardku untuk hari ini" kyubei menjawabnya dengan sedikit malu-malu

"oh sayang sekali padahal dia cukup tampan lho , aku sih yes kalo dia jadi suamimu"Historia menggoda kyubei sambil mengusap kepalanya

"his-historia – san bicara apa sih, dan juga bukankah kalian memanggilku kemari"

"nah kami memanggilmu karena perlu bantuan kyu – chan, istriku ingin merilis design baru baju buatannya tapi model perempuan yang sudah di konrak sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Lalu kami mendengar kabar kalo ayahmu memperbolehkan mu menjalani hidup seperti perempuan pada umumnya jadi kami meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi model perempuannya, mau kan ?" pria berambut hitam bernama eren ini meminta bantuan

"jika itu untuk membantu kalian kalian...baiklah" kyubei menyanggupi permintaannya

"oke kalau begitu kyu – chan untuk bersi-" 'kring kring' telepon rumah mereka berbunyi

"ya halo...oh astaga...ya tidak apa – apa... gws ya" historia menutup telpon tersebut

"gawat, model pria nya juga sakit nih gimana donk..., oh gin – san maukah kau jadi model pria nya ya ya?" historia meminta gintoki dengan mata berbinar – binar

"ya kalau diminta apa boleh buat, akan kulakukan" gintoki menerima dengan mantap

"yatta, kalian berdua ayo bersiap kurasa ini sudah di takdirkan hehe"

Dan merekapun bersiap untuk sesi pemotretan, gintoki sekarang memakai yukatta hijau yang di punggungnya ada gambar sayap (lambang scouting legion di snk) dan kyubei memakai kimono gothic lolita warna biru ( seperti di opening gintama ke – 6)

"yosh , gin – san coba rangkul kyu – chan dan kalian saling bertatap muka oke!" historia sangat semangat

"rangkul ? tunggu kyubei kan phobi-

"tenang gin – san, kalo gin – san yang menyentuhku aku tidak keberatan..."kyubei memberikan lamu hijau pada gintoki

' eh maksudmu jika aku lakukan **ITU** dan **ITU** kau tidak keberatan!?' karena perkataan kyubei pikiran gintoki menggila

"oke kita mulai ya 1,2,3 ckrek ckrek" dan sesi foto pun dimulai gintoki dan kyubei terus mencoba pose dan baju mulai gaya jepang sampai gaya barat.

"fiuh akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang kita pulang yuk" gintoki meregangkan badannya yang pegal karena terlalu banyak pose

"terimakasihya sudah banyak membantu hehe" historia memeluk kyubei sebagai ucapan terimakasih

"historia – san itu bukan apa – apa lagipula aku juga berseang – senang kok"

"lain kali mampir lagi kesini ya, oh dan semoga hubunganmu langgeng kyu – chan "

"sudah kubilang dia Cuma bodyguarku hari ini" muka kyubei memerah

Gintoki dan Kyubei pun dengan menggunakan kereta lagi , gintoki mengantar kyubei pulang untuk menyelesaikan jasanya

"sudah kubilang kau tidak usah mengantarku"

"jangan begitu, ini sudah malam jika ojou – sama yang masih perawan diserang oleh lelaki hidung belang gimana ?" gintoki menggoda kyubei

"satu – satunya orang yang akan menyerangku adalah kau" kyubei memandang gintoki dengan malas

"ohh kau tau waktu pertama melihatmu aku sudah tau perempuan lho, radar selangkanganku yang bilang begitu" gintoki berkata sambil menunjuk selangkangannya

"aku yakin itu hanya radar mesummu saja kan" kyubei memandangnya jijik

"terserah apa katamu, tapi jujur walaupun kau mantan yuri, kau benar – benar cantik loh dan badanmu juga bagus"

"mou, berhentilah menggodaku" sekarang kyubei tersipu malu

"aku tidak menggodamu , aku Cuma berkata jujur jika kau terus memakai baju dan bersikap seperti perempuan pasti banyak laki – laki yang jatuh yang jatuh hati padamu"

"jika itu benar aku harap iu bukan kau"

"kau berkata begitu tapi kau sudah jatuh hati padaku kan ? hehe"

"tidak akan"

"ooh kalau begitu jika kau jatuh cinta padaku kau harus mau jadi istriku"

"sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi" dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama , sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman klan yagyu

"terimakasih sudah mengantarku" kyubei berterimakasih sambil membuka gerbang

"tidak usah di pikirkan"

"bye... lazy eye samurai" kyubei memberi salam sambil tersenyum dan masuk ke rumah, setelah gerbang di tutup gintoki punmembalasnya

"bye... one eye ojou – sama " lalu diapun pulang ke rumah

Setelah melakukan ritual sebelum tidur gintoki berbaring di atas futonnya dan ia menutup matanya lalu teringat

"ah, aku belum di bayar..."

To be continued

 **Akhirnya selesai :v**

 **Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom gintama**

 **Dan aku membuat pairing yang jarang disuka , gintoki x kyubei , aku pernah mencari fanfic yang english nya tapi Cuma ada sedikit apalagi yang indonesianya... haduh**

 **Ya semoga saja setelah baca fanfic ini jadi banyak yang suka pairing gintama yang satu ini**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa favorite dan review ya**

 _ **Catatan : Chapter 2 akan saya update kok :v**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Shopping Friends

**YOSH CHAPTER 2 START !**

 **WARNING : OOC DAN MUNGKIN MASIH ADA TYPO**

 **HAPPY READING**

Chapter 2 : shoppping friends

Awailah pagimu dengan bangun dulu dari tidur, bernapas lalu pergilah ke kamar mandi, cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Setelah itu olahraga ringan dan peregangan minimal 15 menit. Setelah selesai baru pergi mandi , setelah mandi ganti pakaian , lalu sarapan, usahakan jangan makan makanan yang berlebihan , roti dan segelas energen sudah cukup sebagai tenaga sampai makan siang. Itu adalah kegiatan pagi yang bagus untuk mengawali hari namun sayangnya Gintoki tidak mengalaminya kali ini...

 _ **TOKO YOROZUYA GIN-CHAN**_

Gintoki sedang duduk menatap meja di depannya , yang di atasnya ada mangkuk berisi nasi yang dihiasi kuningan telur mentah diatasnya. Dari tadi Gintoki hanya duduk menatap makanannya , tangan kanannya yang memegang sumpit tidak bergerak sama sekali sedangkan tangan kirinya menggaruk dagunya dan mukanya menunjukkan ekpresi sedang berpikir , lalu dia menatap Kagura yang sedang memakan sarapannya walaupun itu sudah mangkuk ke lima. Kemudian dia menatap Sinpachi yang juga sedang memakan sarapannya, lalu Gintoki bertanya kepadanya.

"hei Shinpachi , kenapa hari ini kita Cuma makan nasi dengan telur , bukankah hari ini giliranmu memasak" ekspresi Gintoki saat ini seolah mengatakan ' oi bocah walaupun lo gak digaji , setidaknya beri aku makanan yang layak dasar kacamata tidak berguna'. Shinpachi berhenti makan dan balik menatap Gintoki.

"gin-san , ini semua salahmu karena tidak mendapat uang kemarin dan kita Cuma punya ini untuk dimakan , selain itu aku juga belum di gaji" ekpresi Shinpachi saat ini seolah mengatakan 'diam dan makan saja dasar om – om sialan'. Gintoki hanya menatapnya dengan malas dan membalasnya dengan santai.

"bukankah aku sudah minta maaf , lagipula orang dewasa butuh sarapan yang lebih bernutrisi seperti humburger , pizza , atau bahkan parfait untuk mengisi tenaganya karena dia sibuk untuk bekerja" Gintoki mengambil gelas disampingnya dan meminum tehnya bukan gelasnya.

"itu sama sekali bukan makanan bernutrisi dan seharusnya orang dewasa bisa makan apa saja yang ada kan ?! lalu apa maksudmu dengan sibuk bekerja ?! kerjaanmu Cuma tidur dan baca JUMP saja kan ?!" Shinpachi mulai kesal dengan perkataan bodoh om om sialan ini. Gintoki juga mulai kesal , urat yang terlihat di dahinya menunjukkan kalau dia marah , sejujurnya dia tersingung dengan perkataan shinpachi.

"hah kau mana mengerti jerih payah dan keringatku untuk mencari uang agar bisa melanjutkan hidup"

"tapi kerjaanmu Cuma tidur kan ?!" Shinpachi berdiri dan menunjuk kepala gintoki

"APA KATAMU , PERJAKA BERKACAMATA!" Gintoki berdiri dan membalas tatapan Shinpachi lalu mereka berdua pun malah adu bacot. Tanpa mereka sadari Kagura sudah menyelesaikan makannya lalu dia berdiri dan menghantamkan kepala dua orang bodoh itu.

"kalian berisik-aru , cepat selesaikan makan kalian lalu cuci piringnya" Kagura memberi mereka death glare.

"yes ma'am" mereka kompak menjawab walaupun muka mereka masih menempel pada meja. Lalu Kagura melepas kepala mereka

"bagus-aru , kalau begitu aku ketoilet dulu" setelah kagura pergi Gintoki mencoba duduk dan hanya bisa diam ketika melihat hanya ada meja yang retak dan piring serta gelas yang kosong di atasnya.

"anu kagura , kau menuruh kami untuk menyelesaikan sarapan tapi yang kulihat cuma piring dan gelas kosong jadi kemana makanan yang seharusnya ada disini" Gintoki bertanya sambil menatap piringnya yang kosong itu.

"kalian tadi terlalu fokus bacot , dan aku masih lapar jadi ku makan saja jatah kalian" Kagura menjawabnya dari toilet, Gintoki dan Shinpachi hanya diam lalu...

"Terimakasih atas makanannya" lalu mereka membereskan meja makan dan pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci piring

 _ **YOROZUYA GIN – CHAN 13.00 PM**_

Shinpachi sedang membersihkan rumah seperti biasa , sedangkan Gintoki dan Kagura hanya bermalas – malassan di sofa , seperti biasa mereka tidak mendapat pelanganggan sama sekali, lalu bel berbunyi

Kring...

"sebentar!" shinpachi langsung melesat menuju pintu dan membukanya , lalu terlihat Otae

"aneue ? , oh silahkan masuk"

"Permisi" Otae masuk dan menyapa penghuninya. Gintoki dan Kagura yang medengar suara Otae merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk.

"yo , Otae ada perlu apa ?" Gintoki menyapanya

"aku hanya mampir untuk memberikan titipan kyu – chan" Otae memberikan amplop kepada Gintoki , dengan cepat Gintoki mengambil dan membukanya.

"aha , shinpachi , kagura , sekarang kita bisa makan enak !"

"yang benar gin – san kalau begitu aku ingin makan takoyaki!"

"kalau begitu aku juga ingin makan toriyaki !"

Otae tersenyum melihat mereka yang bergembira karena menerima uang yang diberi kyubei lalu Otae mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya

"oh iya gin – san apa kau sudah bembaca zuger megazine hari ini ? covernya sangat bagus loh dan sekarang orang yang ada di cover ini sedang hangat dibicarakan orang – orang "

Otae memegang majalah yang tertulis zugermegazine , dan di covernya terdapat gambar yang tidak asing yaitu gambar Gintoki yang sedang merangkul Kyubei, tiba – tiba ruangan itu menjadi sunyi lalu Shinpachi dan kagura mengambil majalah itu , mengamatinya lalu menatap Gintoki dengan ekspresi datar.

"hee jadi kau kemarin keluar rumah dengan alasan kerja tapi kau malah kencan dengan kyubei dan jadi model majalah ini ya"

"kalian salah paham oy , itu salah satu pekerjaan ku oy , kalo tidak percaya mana mungkin aku dapat bayaran sebanyak ini"

Gintoki meyakinkan Kagura dan Shinpachi , lalu mereka berdua bernafas lega setelah mengetahui bos mereka tidak melalaikan pekerjaan. Otae berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu yah , aku ada janji dengan kyu – chan , oh iya kalian akan datang kan ke pesta kembang api nanti sore di daerah pertokoan kabukichou kan ? , kuarasa itu akan menyenangkan , kalau begitu sampa ibertemu nanti" dan Otae keluar dari toko Yorozuya.

"yosh , Kagura , shinpachi ini uang untuk kalian . shinpachi jangan lupa beli bahan makanan lalu sisanya masukkan ke simpanan, aku akan pergi dulu untuk mencicipi parfait di toko manisan yang baru di buka , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu , sampai jumpa" dan Gintoki juga pergi keluar.

 **DAERAH PERTOKOAN KABUKICHOU AT 03:00 PM**

Di kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan , terlihat dua orang gadis yang bercanda gurau sambil berjalan bukan terbang dan membawa tas belanja di masing – masing tangan mereka , salah seorang gadis mengikat rambutnya seperti ponytail dan menggunakan kimono yang indah sedangkan gadis yang satunya mengikat rambutnya menjadi twintail dan menggunakan penutup mata bermotif bunga di mata kirinya dan dia juga menggunakan kimono sehingga menambah kesan imut padanya.

"hey kyu – chan kita sudah belanja cukup lama , tapi kurasa ini masih kurang"

"hm bagaimana kal-, eh orang yang disana itu bukannya gintoki ya ?" kedua gadis itu melihat gintoki yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya kedinding toko aura hitam terlihat disekitarnya, mereka pun menghampirinya.

"ah gin – san , tumben kau keluar, dan kelihatannya kau sedang muram , apa yang terjadi?" otae yang langsung bertanya kepada gintoki , gintoki langsung mengadah kepalanya dan menatap dua gadis didepannya

"oh kalian berdua habis belanja ya , sejujurnya aku ingin membeli parfait ditoko ini tapi sayangnya pembukaan perdana toko ini ditunda sampai tiba waktunya , aku sudah menunggu disini selama 2 jam dan toko ini masih tutup" setelah mengatakan itu gintoki melihat mereka satu persatu dari gaya rambut , pakaian , sampai tas belanja yang mereka bawa , lalu dia menatap kyubei.

"kyubei , jarang sekali aku melihatmu memakai kimono , apa yang terjadi ?"kyubei langsung menjawabnya dengan yakin

"tae – chan memintaku memakai kimono untuk hari ini , awalnya aku agak risih tapi karena ini permintaan tae – chan apapun akan kulakukan"

"hee jadi begitu" gintoki tidak terkejut dengan jawaban kyubei dan mereka berdua malah berbincang – bincang lalu Otae bertanya kepada Gintoki

" hei gin – san , bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami berbelanja "

"hmm , oke lagipula toko ini tidak akan hilang bila kutinggalkan"

Lau Gintokipun ikut dengan mereka berbelanja. Mereka mampir dari satu toko ke toko lainnya , mereka membeli banyak barang seperti alat masak , perhiasan , dll , mereka juga mampir ke toko pakaian dalam perempuan , Gintoki juga ikut masuk dan sempat melihat berbagai macam pakaian dalam namun kemudian dia ditendang keluar oleh pemilik toko dan di cap hentai. Ketika masih berkeliling Otae meminta ijin ke toilet dan meminta mereka untuk menunggu , jadi Gintoki dan Kyubei menungu Otae , 5 menit , 15 menit , 30 menit , dan 1 jam pun berlalu baru dia keluar.

"maaf ya perutku benar – benar sakit kurasa aku akan ke apotik dulu , kalian lanjutkan saja belanjanya , nanti kita ketemuan di dekat air mancur sebelum acara kembang apinya dimulai, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" setelah mengatakan itu Otae meninggalkan mereka berdua, Gintoki dan Kyubei berkeliling namun mereka tidak mampir ke toko manapun atau bahkan mengobrol sedikitpun lalu Kyubei memecahakan keheningan itu.

"gintoki , menurutmu aku terlihat feminim ?" Kyubei bertanya dengan nada pelan

"menurutku feminim itu identik dengan perempuan jadi selama tidak ada batang dibalik pantsumu maka kau feminim"

"lalu bagaimana cara agar aku terlihat lebih feminim" Gintoki berpikir sejenak lalu dia melihat sebuah toko parfum dan mengajak Kyubei kesana. Itu bukanlah toko yang besar , hanya toko parfum sederhana

"mungkin ini tidak terlalu membantu tapi kurasa bagus jika kau ingin lebih feminim" gintoki memberikan sebotol parfum kepada Kyubei dan dia terlihat senang

"terimakasih , aku akan memakainya setiap hari" saat itu Gintoki melihat Kyubei tersenyum dan terlihat bacground bunga – bunga di sekitarnya , ini bukan manga kan ?

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke tempat perjanjian dan menunggu Otae. Acara kembang apinya sebentar lagi dimulai , namun Otae belum juga datang . Gintoki merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kalung darinya

"kyubei kurasa ini juga akan membantumu terlihat lebih feminim , ini hanya kalung murahan yang tadi kubeli , apa kau mau memakainya ?" kalung itu menggunakan tali rantai kecil , di tengahnya ada besi berbentuk hati yang di ukir huruf K di atasnya

"mhm! Akan kupakai" dengan senang Kyubei memakainya lalu mereka saling bertatapan dan mendekatkan kepala mereka semakin dekat , sedikit lagi , sedikit lagi , tinggal ditempel bung ! dan...

"maaf ! aku terlambat ! kalian pasti sudah menunggu lama , eh apa aku merusak adegan romantis kalian ?" ternyata ciuman php bung. Otae datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat

"tidak sama sekali!" Gintoki dan Kyubei menjawab dengan kompak dan memalingkan muka mereka yang memerah. Lalu mereka bertiga menonton acara kembang api sampai selesai.

Ke esokan paginya gintoki kembali lagi ke toko manisan itu namun yang ada disana bukan bangunan tapi hanya papan pengumuman yang di tancap ke tanah di papan tersebut tertulis **'pengumuman = kami mohon maaf kepada calon pelanggan kami karena ada banyak masalah dalam urusan surat pengesahan toko. Toko ini dipindahkan ke kota** _ **'sebelah'**_ **bagi yang berminat belanja di toko kami silahkan pergi ke kota** _ **'sebelah'**_ **, sekian terimakasih'**

Gintoki hanya bisa menatap papan itu dengan muka datarnya

"tokonya... benar – benar... hilang... "

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA NIH CHAPTER , PADAHAL WAKTU LUANG AUTHOR BANYAK BANGET PAS LIBURAN JUGA TAPI KARENA AUTOR LEBIH SUKA MALAS – MALASSAN AKHIRNYA BUATNYA JUGA LAMA HEHE.**

 **OH IYA MAKASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH REVIEW DAN MEMFAVORITKAN FANFIC INI SAYA SANGAT SENANG KARENA ADA YANG SUKA FANFIC DAN PAIRING INI MASUKAN KALIAN SANGAT BERARTI , NAH JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA**

 **NEXT CHAPTER : BUTLER AND MAID**

 **IKUTI TERUS YA !**


End file.
